


Luck

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2988047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was waiting, patiently, but failing, miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Cullen proposing to the Inquisitor.

Summer in Denerim is unbearable, more-so when you were used to Skyhold being surrounded by an endless winter. Cullen could feel the bead of sweat forming at the edge of his hairline. The rising heat was getting worst as morning turned into afternoon. He wiped at it nervously while shifting from foot to foot.

He was waiting, patiently, but failing, miserably. 

"You are looking to do  _what_ with this?" The man behind the counter of the jewelry shop eyed the commander critically, one brow raised so high Cullen thought it was going to fly off his face. 

He cleared his throat, pushing the image away, "I uh... would like to have it turned into a ring." 

"A ring?" The jeweler turned the piece of metal between his hands, it was old, worn and he was lucky if it had enough silver to even make a ring. 

"Yes, if possible - I have the dimensions here -" He dug through his pockets, patting down his chest with a moment of panic when he couldn't find it immediately. He spots it on the floor, near the counter. 

"Oh, here-" he sighs, leaning down to pick it up and handing it to the man. The goldsmith unfolds it, noting that it was also worn from being folded and crumpled. Indecision, perhaps?

He took another look at the man before him and decided quickly that no, it wasn't indecision, it was nerves and a practiced habit to rub things in thought. The numbers were precise, clear penmanship that surprised him. 

"These dimensions are for small fingers, slender ones even." He smirked, "certainly not for you, a lady, then?" 

Cullen felt his cheeks warm, nodding quickly. 

"Yes," he rubbed the back of his neck, sweat was beading there too and he considered removing the comfort of his cloak for relief from the heat. 

"This..." the man flipped the piece of metal again, trying to figure out just what it was, there was a face embedded in the round object, "isn't enough, your purpose requires a thicker band." 

"Oh," Cullen sighed, clearly disappointed, he reached out to take the metal from the jeweler but was interrupted by another question. 

"Pray tell, ser, you seem familiar." 

The man pressed the coin down on the counter, sliding it towards Cullen, he picked it up and rubbed at it nervously. It was his again. 

"I lead the Inquisition forces," he scratches at his chin, wondering if he should just purchase one of the rings on display instead. His idea was a little silly, if impossible, now that he knew. 

"Commander Cullen?" The jeweler said with a little bit of wonder - this wasn't just any man in his shop. 

"Ah... yes." He glanced over his shoulder as he moved further into the shop, smiling briefly at the man. 

"Maker's breath, you're going to propose to the Inquisitor?" Cullen heard he small guff of laughter, which made him uncomfortable. Why the laughter?

"I had intentions to, yes, but my plans seem to have changed." He brought up his hand, the object snug in his palm. 

"Why the coin?" 

Cullen turned towards the counter, hands nestled on his lower back, remembering the night he offered her the lucky charm by the lake, she had smiled, laughed - the kiss they shared was seared into his memories. 

"It's special," was all he offered to the query - it wasn't the man's business after all. He turned his attention back to the rings, they were all pretty - gold, silver with stones, some with dragons and a cheese wheel? Cullen frowned at that one, reading the inscription: "A King's True Love." 

He blinked. 

"King Alistair had that one made for his wife," the jeweler offered as an explanation. 

"Why?" 

"It's a joke between them, from what I understand. This is the only other version of the ring that's available and no - it's not for sale." The goldsmith had moved closer to him, smiling. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Cullen deadpanned, he doubt his lover would find amusement in that, although she did find pleasure in having Blackwall wear _The Wedge of Destiny_ as punishment several years ago. It was still hanging in the stables. 

"Of course not," the man's laughter brought a smile to Cullen's lips, he browsed further, nothing really catching his attention. 

"Let me see that coin again." 

Cullen looked up, surprised. "I thought-" 

""Well, they don't call me the best for nothing. Let me see it again." He was reaching out, hand requesting the item.

The commander handed over the piece to him, the jeweler slipped his glasses over his nose and inspected it again. 

"I could make something, it won't be the usual engagement ring though," the man rubbed at his beard in thought. 

"That's..." Cullen was a little speechless, he shook hands with the goldsmith, his heart beating a little bit harder than before. "That's more than I could ask for." He laughed, thrilled it might work out. 

"I'll send a messenger when it's ready, might be a few days," the elder gentleman promised, trying not to get caught up in Cullen's good mood but it was difficult. 

* * *

It was more than a few days, _fourteen to be exact_ , that had gone by and Cullen was running out of excuses to send the Inquisitor as to why he was late returning from meeting with the nobles in Denerim. Her last letter left him with the very distinct impression that she was about to hop on her steed and head his way. 

He didn't doubt it for a second. He was sure she had already left.

He hadn't lied to her - not yet at least. He _had_ been delayed with several of the nobles that were still seeking the Inquisition support to solve problems in the lower regions. As the Military Adviser, he was literally the best person to discuss these things. 

There was a knock at the door, Cullen was pleased to see the Goldsmith in person at his door.

"Apologies, ser Cullen - the design took far more time than anticipated, it was delicate work with the materials provided." He handed over a small box, Cullen carefully grabbed it and opened it. 

He blinked. 

It was... _beautiful_. 

It was a thin band, intricate leaves that were dyed a light green intertwined each other in a flawless circle and, to his delight, there were small circles weaved into the designed that looked like coins. He noticed that there were small diamonds that resembled water drops adorning the leaves and caught the light in just the right angles. 

"This is..." he couldn't think of the words. 

"Well, I had to do a bit of digging. Your lady keeps tight lipped company but there was a friend or two who were delighted in providing more information," the man sighed, "I didn't want to interfere with her fighting skills so the ring is simple and shouldn't cause any damage to her hands." 

"There is _nothing_ simple about this," Cullen grinned, shaking the man's hand and invited him in, ready to settle the payment. 

* * *

He'd been right, his lover hadn't been able to keep away - he heard her come up the stairs at the Inn; he'd recognize those light footsteps anywhere. Before she could open the door, Cullen was already there, opening it for her and immediately pulled her into his arms, muffling her small gasp of surprise. 

She smelled like the winter at Skyhold. 

"I knew you'd be here," he murmured against her hair, leaning in for a kiss. She huffed, he could almost see her rolling her eyes. 

"Your last letter reeked of excuses," she smiled against his lips, "you should know better than trying to fool a rogue, love." 

"Yes," he sighed, but his grin betrayed any irritation he was trying to convey. He had missed her. 

"So, tell me -" 

He silenced her with another kiss, two weeks of silent want flaring between them, her fingers looking for the clasps of his armour and so were his hands grasping at her own gear, but it had to wait.

He broke the kiss, hissing silently when her hand brushed against his erection. He pressed his forehead against hers, chuckling.

"Remember..." he tried to speak but her hand was moving again, distracting him. She was smiling, eye brow raised, asking him to continue is train of thought if he could find it.

Maker's breath.

" _Remember..._ "

"We've established that part of the sentence, Cullen," she murmured, lips against his throat leaving a hot trail of kisses in her teasing.  

"Cute," he slipped his hands down her back, pinching her bottom to get her attention back on the conversation. She yelped with laughter. 

"Okay - fine. Remember what," she let out a breathless chuckle, he caught her gaze with his own. The fire from the hearth danced, suddenly he was aware of everything. 

Her sounds, her touch. His thoughts. 

"That night, I took you to the lake?" He let his index finger trace her lower lip tenderly, keeping her close to him. 

"You'll have to be more specific, you took me to many lakes," she nipped at his finger, he pursed his lips at the feel of her teeth catching the flesh. 

"The first time," he shook his head slightly, trying to figure out how he managed to convince her he was worth her love. 

"Ah, yes," she leaned in, kissing him again as he tried to speak, earning another sound of his laughter. 

"You said you didn't want my luck to run out," he let go of her for a brief moment, patting his back pocket for the small round item that he had put there earlier, anticipating her arrival. He pulled it out, holding it between his thumb and index. 

She looked at him quizzically, wondering what he was holding out for her. She reached out and stopped, eyes blinking quickly. 

"Cullen..." she was breathless. 

"I had the coin uh," he looked away, it was still a dumb idea. She had refused the coin the first time. "I had it..." 

"You..."  her voice cracked with emotion, and she plucked it out from between his grasp, slipping it on her finger. 

It glittered, the diamonds catching the firelight, a soft shimmer against the light green of the tinted silver leaves. She bit her lip, swallowing hard the emotion down.

Cullen was still trying to find the words. "Will, uh - _Andraste preserve me_ ," he sighed. He was all thumbs, tongue tied and nerves had gotten the best of him despite all the practice he'd put in the last two weeks. 

She kissed him, a soft and tender embrace that stopped all his thinking. She pulled him close and he relaxed against her lips, tasting the salt of her tears.  

 _Yes_ , she whispered between breaths and Cullen wondered just what he'd done to deserve such luck. 


End file.
